The invention concerns an infinitely variable toroidal drive.
Those infinitely variable toroidal drives usually have, co-axially disposed in relation to a common shaft, input and output discs which are arranged in pairs and have toroidal-shaped inner surfaces, friction wheels situated between the pairs of input and output discs. The friction wheels are in frictional contact both with the input discs and with the output discs and transmit the torque that has been transmitted to them by the input disc to the output disc by frictional contact, the rotational speed of the friction wheels being higher as greater is the distance between their contact point with the input disc and the axis of rotation. On the other hand, the rotational speed of the output disc is higher as nearer the contact point is between friction wheel and output disc to the axis of rotation. Accordingly, the rotational speed of the output disc can be infinitely and arbitrarily set by swiveling the friction wheels. To this end, the axes of rotation of the friction wheels are supported on a carrier which can be controlled via a swiveling device.